


HIT THE BOOKS!

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Series: HIT THE BOOKS! [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Comedy, Fanart, Gen, Hot Teachers, Illustrations, Love Bites, Saiyans, Scars, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Tail Action, Tails, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: This is going to be a series of DBZ characters RPing as teachers. For my sister Yuki <3Expect bad puns, sexy humor, and the same background T_TEach teacher will have a different type of apple.(look out for hidden penises)





	1. Hit the Books, Goku!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukiartsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/gifts).



Goku's apple is a Braeburn.

Subject: Algebra.

 


	2. Hit the Books, Zarbon!

Zarbon's apple is a Lodi.

Subject: Geography.

 


	3. Hit the Books, Vegeta!

Vegeta's apple is a Golden Delicious.

Subject: History.

 


	4. Hit the Books, Raditz!

Raditz's apple is a Smokehouse.

Subject: Physical Education.

 


	5. Hit the Books, Turles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame my kid for the subject. (He does NOT look at the pictures. Only gives me ideas -_-')

Turles' apple is the Fruit of the Tree of Might O_O'

Subject: Astronomy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New headcanon; saiyan spandex is see through O_O


End file.
